


A Genie's Journey

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	1. Chapter 1

1\. This is more of an original fic but many characters are based off Kamen rider characters which is why it's posted there on FF.net.

2\. This is in the universe of our story For Love of Spies. It's a spin off with old characters showing up occasionally, but it can likely be read on its own.

3\. This was cowritten by AnkhsAngel/Amy L. 

4\. Thanks for checking it out!

Saito Takahara examined the pile of dumped items in front of him. His gaze fell on something gold colored glinting in the low light, picking it up to discover what appeared to be an old oil lamp. He tried to rub the dirt off to get a better look.

Suddenly, smoke began appearing from it, floating upward.

Saito dropped it, falling backward in shock.

A man soon appeared in the smoke, short dark hair blowing around as the smoke settled. He was dressed in long pants but was shirtless. He knelt down and bowed his head, “Master. How can I serve you?”

“M-M-Master?” Saito swallowed hard, blinking rapidly. “I must be dreaming..this isn’t real.”

“You are in possession of my lamp, which makes you my master.”

“Your lamp? This?” He picked up the oil lamp and held it out. “You can have it back. I was just curious. I’m no one’s master.”

“Unfortunately I am cursed to not own myself. I cannot take possession of my own lamp.” He sighed before forcing a smile, “I’m Avi, genie of this lamp. Your wish is my command.”

“I don’t need any wishes, I swear.” Saito said quietly before coughing harshly.

“Are you alright?” Avi asked softly. 

“Fine.” Saito slowly rose, holding the lamp. “What happens if I don’t use you?”

“I will go back into resting until you decide you need me or you give my lamp to a new master.”

Saito scowled. “Makes me sound like a slaver.”

Avi sighed, “I apologize, but that’s basically what I am, a slave. I’m used to it.”

“Can I wish you free? That’s a wish I’d use.”

Avi looked thoughtful, “No one has ever tried wishing for that.. I’m not sure.. If you are sure you want to wish for that, we can try.”

Saito’s eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. “I wish you free of your bondage!”

Avi focused on the wish. He frowned when nothing happened. A look of sadness crossed his face for a moment before he shrugged and looked neutral, “Apparently that’s one of the few wishes I cannot grant.”

“That’s not fair!” The outburst caused Saito to start coughing again. “Whoever made these rules sucks.”

“Are you sure you don’t need help for that cough?”

“I don’t..don’t want to use you for myself.” Saito finally got out.

“Consider it a gift, for trying to help me.” He focused and nodded, a flash of light surrounding Saito.

“Huh?”

“I’m helping you,” Avi said quietly.

Saito paused as the weight on his chest disappeared. “I didn’t wish anything…”

“I _can_ use my magic outside of wishes. Not that it helps me much..” 

“But..” Saito shook his head. “Do you have to go back into the lamp? It’s nice to have someone to talk to.”

Avi looked surprised, “Eventually. I cannot stray far from it. But I can listen to you longer, if that’s what you desire?”

Saito nodded as he carefully put the lamp in his threadbare, dirty hoodie. Then he started looking through the debris in front of him. “How long have you been a slave?”

“Many thousands of years. I’ve had lots of masters in my life.”

“And _none_ of them ever cared to try to free you? Bunch of assholes.” Saito scowled, then lifted a few pieces of broken wood with a satisfied nod.

“I’ve not had many kind masters..” Avi admitted quietly. “Do you need help? What are you looking for?”

“Already found it. Now I can build a fire.”

Avi nodded slowly. “How did you find my lamp?”

“It was in this pile of trash. I saw it and thought it could be valuable.” Saito shrugged.

“You need money, correct? I can help you with that.”

Saito’s head shot up. “I won’t force you to grant anything. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“If you’d prefer me not to use magic, I can work and bring you the money instead?”

“How can you work when you’re tied to your lamp?”

“I do have a bit of a range.. I just can’t stay away too long.”

“You shouldn’t be made to work. You have it hard enough.” Saito sighed, placing the wood in a small bag. “What would happen to you if I just left the lamp and walked away? Out of curiosity.”

“I’d go back to my lamp and wait for a new master to find me.”

Saito thought about that for a moment, then shook his head. “And the next person could be mean. It’s probably better I keep you.”

“Whatever you desire.”

Saito chuckled slightly, then frowned. “Do you have to eat or drink?”

“I can, but it is not necessary.” 

“Oh. Okay then.” Saito picked up the bag and started walking out of the junkyard.

Avi followed quietly.

After a stop at another building where Saito received a few cans of something that he put in the bag, he started walking toward what appeared to be a cave. He entered, then drew out the wood and began building a fire.

“Would you like assistance?”

Saito started to shake his head, patted his pockets, then slowly nodded. “Must of lost my lighter..”

Avi snapped his fingers and a fire roared to life.

“Thank you.” Saito took out one of the cans and opened it, locating a plastic spoon in the bag. He began eating quietly, his eyes flicking between Avi and the fire.

Avi sat down across from him, staring at the fire.

“Did you want me to leave the lamp? I don’t want to make things harder on you.” Saito placed the empty can to the side, then clasped his hands nervously.

“You seem like a nice master. I do not mind traveling with you, if that is what you desire.”

“Does something happen if you don’t use magic? Like will I make things worse if I don’t wish for things?”

“I don’t believe anything will happen..”

“That’s good, I guess.” He sighed and scooted closer to the fire. “Damn, it’s cold tonight.”

“Do you wish a coat? Or I can keep you warm?”

“How can you keep me warm?”

“A lot of masters desire company for warmth. Whether it’s just to be close to someone, or more.. intimate company.”

“They _used_ you?!” Saito’s eyes were horrified. “That’s not right!”

“Whatever the master desires, they get. As long as it’s allowed by the rules.”

“What _are_ the rules?”

“Basically, no wishing for death or love. Though you could wish weapons to create death or presents to aid with love.”

“And no freedom for you.” Saito’s voice was sad. “Well, don’t worry. Haven’t got anyone to give presents to.” He looked thoughtful. “Maybe one wish won’t hurt..”

“Whatever you desire.”

“A warm coat and hat. But that’s it. I won’t wish for anything else.”

Avi nodded and the items appeared in front of Saito.

He reached a hand out and gently brushed it over them. “Thank you. I know I’m a lousy master and if you ever want to be in someone else’s servitude, I’ll understand.”

Avi shook his head. “You are kind. It is rare to find a nice master.”

“Really?” Saito pulled the coat on, then snuggled the hat over his head.

“Really.” Avi nodded. He looked thoughtful, “Do you live on the street? Or just wherever you find? Or is this cave your permanent home?”

Saito looked surprised. “Usually wherever I can find a safe place. Found this cave a few days ago and figured with the weather it might be warmer.”

“In my lamp might be warmer. If you’d like to go there? Though you’d be in trouble if someone else found it.”

“How would I even fit? And doubtful anyone would come in here. At least not until morning.” Saito shrugged.

“Anything can fit with magic,” Avi smirked.

Saito turned red. “That sounded dirty.” He chuckled, then looked at Avi. “But wouldn’t I be invading?”

“You need a place. I have a bed you can use. Probably more comfortable than the ground.”

“I don’t have anything to give you.” He fidgeted nervously.

“It’s alright. You’ve given me your kindness, and I am thankful for that.”

Saito blinked back tears, then nodded. “It would be nice to sleep in a bed again..even if only for one night.”

Avi stood and held a hand out to him.

He took it, looking nervous and lost.

Avi focused for a moment and then they were both being pulled into the lamp.

The walls and floor were covered in a bright orange shag carpeting. There was a large round bed in one corner, a dark red couch against the wall and what appeared to be a small kitchenette in the other corner.

Saito’s eyes went wide as he took it all in. “I didn’t think you slept?”

“I don’t need much, but I do sleep occasionally. Especially when waiting for a new master, there’s not much else to do..”

“I see..” Saito suddenly yawned and stumbled.

“You can have the bed,” Avi gently pushed him toward it before heading to the couch.

“Are you sure? I can take the couch..”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

Saito sighed, then removed his weathered sneakers. He climbed on top of the bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Avi watched him for a minute before laying back on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

Hours later, Saito began crying in his sleep. “Please..why?”

Avi looked at him sadly and used magic to push calming energy into him.

He quieted, gripping the pillow as he turned over.

Avi sighed and went back to watching the ceiling.

In the morning, Saito stretched, then shot upright. “It..wasn’t a dream?”

“What? Sleeping in a warm bed? No that wasn’t a dream. Yes you’re in a genie lamp.”

“I mean--you’re real..”

“Yea, I am.”

“I thought..I’d gotten delirious from being sick.” Saito sat staring at the bed.

He nodded slowly, “You’re alright now.”

“I should probably get out of your hair. I mean, just because you have to be stuck with me doesn’t mean I can just take over..” He reached for his shoes carefully, sighing as he found another rip.

“It’s alright. Would you like me to turn your cave into a house? I can easily. Then you’d have your own bed to sleep in. I can also make you new shoes.”

“I feel so guilty..I can’t free you but you keep offering to do things. Don’t you get angry?”

“You _need_ my help. Most people who find me, don’t. Maybe you found me for a reason?” 

Saito stopped and looked at him for a moment. “You really want to help me..it’s not just an act?”

Avi sighed, “Most people I don’t care about helping. I just do as I’m told. But you need my help and feel bad about using my powers for yourself, so I think you probably deserve my help a lot more than most of my masters ever have.”

“You probably think I’m acting stupid. I mean most street people would kill for a chance like this..”

“You’re not acting stupid. Just a little surprising. That’s not a bad thing.”

“I’m not like this because I want to be. But I trusted someone I shouldn’t have and lost everything. I tried to fight back to save someone else and got jailed for it, now I can’t help him.”

“I’m sorry. But I’m here to do whatever you desire. I can help you help him. I can make you a house so you aren’t in a cave or on the streets. I’m here to help you.”

“But it feels _wrong_. You having to do my bidding when you can’t be free..” Saito stared miserably at the floor.

“Even if you _had_ freed me, I’d likely still be trying to help you. Don’t worry about me, just let me worry about you. Okay?”

“Can..I call you a friend?”

Avi smiled, “I’d like that.”

Saito gave a shaky smile, then a deep breath. “I wish..for new sneakers.”

A new pair appeared beside him. 

“Thank you..I keep breaking my word.” He chuckled tearily.

“Don’t worry about it,” Avi smiled.

He wiped his face, then froze as his stomach rumbled. He shoved his feet in the new shoes as his eyes darted for escape.

“You want to go back out?”

“I’m so embarrassed right now…” Saito’s cheeks went red.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I..”

“You’re alright,” Avi smiled then held a hand out. “If you want out, I’ll show you how. I can make you some food too, if you’d like.”

“You’re being too nice to me..” Saito bit his lip as it started trembling.

“You were nice to me, so I’m being nice back. That’s all.”

Saito nodded slowly, then took it and swayed. “The room is spinning..”

“Just close your eyes for a moment, okay?” Avi brought them out of the lamp and helped him sit down. A large plate of food suddenly appeared in front of Saito.

His eyes went wide and he touched it gingerly.

“I hope you enjoy.”

“I don’t..I don’t know what to say.” He began to eat, forcing himself to go slow and not force it. When he was finally done, he stammered out a thank you. He looked pensive for a moment, then asked “You said no death. Does that mean my own or anyone’s?”

“Both.”

“But I _could_ wish for a gun? That seems weird. Not that I would, but it makes no sense to have a rule about no death if someone can just wish for a weapon.”

Avi shrugged, “Never said it made sense. It’s just the rules.”

Saito laughed, then sobered. “I’m glad I met you now and not when I was first released. Things would have been very different between us.”

Avi just nodded and sat down.

“Will you be safe if I leave you here for a while?”

“Probably. I’ll just wait in my lamp until you come back.”

“Alright. I swear I won’t be gone long.” Saito stood, then spontaneously kissed Avi. He went red and ran out the cave entrance.

Avi raised an eyebrow but chuckled softly. He went back in his lamp, listening for Saito to return.

Two hours later, stumbling footsteps echoed close. Harsh pained noises accompanied them, then a whispered “I’m sorry Avi…” and a thud.

Avi stood quickly and appeared out of the lamp, looking Saito over worriedly.

He was laying face down, one hand outstretched toward the lamp. Blood was spreading under him as his back rose and fell erratically.

Avi knelt beside him and began using his magic to heal Saito.

The man tried to rise as he felt the energy. “I..have to give you to someone..before I..die.”

“Shh, you’re going to be okay.”

“Please..you have to help him..”

“Alright, I will. Let me help you first.” He continued to heal. 

Saito went quiet, his eyes fighting to stay open.

After a few minutes, Saito’s injuries were healed closed.

“I..came back like I said. You aren’t angry?”

“Not at all. What happened?”

“I tried to rescue my brother..but got caught. They dumped me here..”

“Where is he? I’ll save him.”

“My parents’ lawyer has him imprisoned in our old house. He’s trying to steal inheritance..”

“Should I just grab your brother? Or attempt to kill the lawyer?”

“You said no death..” Saito’s hold on consciousness was slipping.

“I can’t magically kill someone. But I am pretty skilled with weapons.”

“Why..we’re not worth that…” Saito sagged as his eyes closed.

Avi used magic to follow where Saito had come from. He found a large house and went to the front door.

It opened, two suited men emerging. “Yes?” They looked Avi up and down. “We don’t want whatever you’re selling. Get lost.”

“I’m looking for someone.. a lawyer? I was told he’d be here?”

“Inside.” They moved aside to allow him in, then followed. “Wait here.”

The men disappeared down a hall.

A few minutes later, a smiling man approached. “Takemi Sanyo. And you are?”

“Avi.. Kahtri.” 

“And you need my help for a legal issue?”

“Yes,” he nodded. He placed a hand behind his back, acting nervous. 

“Well, you are completely safe here. Attorney client privilege and all that. Come into my office.” He turned and walked down the hall, checking on a padlocked door as he passed.

Avi took a deep breath then moved quickly, pulling his hand back out and shooting the man with the gun he had magically summoned. 

The lawyer went down face first, then the guards came running in.

Avi rapidly shot at one of them, then turned toward the other.

He raised his hands. “Take whatever you want.”

Avi moved down the hallway toward the padlocked room, his gun still pointed at the other man. He waved a hand over the padlock and it quickly opened. He swung the door open, glancing inside.

A seriously beaten young man lay sprawled on the floor unconscious.

Avi moved to him, taking hold of him before magically teleporting back to the cave. He laid the man down and began healing him.

Saito opened his eyes and froze. “Taiyo…”

“The lawyer won’t be an issue anymore,” Avi said quietly as he finished healing the young man.

“You..you killed him? What’s going to happen now?”

Avi closed his eyes a moment and waved his hand slightly. “You can go back to your home, if you’d like. Or I can build you a new one?”

“You’re not going to get in trouble are you?” Saito grabbed his arm in panic.

“I highly doubt it. But I’ll take care of anything that happens, don’t you worry.”

Saito cradled his brother, tears in his eyes. “There must be something I can do..thank you isn’t enough this time.” He closed his eyes, wishing a fervent silent prayer for Avi’s freedom again.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad to help.”

Saito shook his head, determinedly calling out “I wish to free you! I wish to free you!”

Avi sighed and closed his eyes, focusing on the wish and trying to grant it. He slowly shook his head, “I’m sorry.. It’s just not working.”

“It has to..it’s the only thing I can give..”Saito’s eyes filled with tears.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’ve accepted my fate. If it’s causing you too much distress, you can always wish to forget me.”

Saito’s breathing began racing and he shook his head in panic. “No..no I won’t! I can’t lose you!”

Avi went quiet for a minute, then just spoke, “Alright. Just take deep breaths.”

Saito struggled to calm down, releasing his brother to grab Avi tight. He pressed his lips hard to Avi’s for a moment, then drew back. “It’s probably not allowed either, but just know..I..I love you.”

“You just met me and you’ve been through a lot the last couple days..” Avi trailed off.

“Maybe so..but I know my heart. And I love you. And I swear no matter what, our family will keep you. Forever if need be. You will always have a kind master or mistress.”

Avi’s eyes filled with tears, “I.. Thank you..” He lost himself crying.

Saito held him close, tears falling from his own eyes.

“I promise to be the best helper you’ve ever had.. I won’t let you down.” Avi finally muttered. “And.. it’s not _not_ allowed for you to love me.. I’m just afraid I’m too messed up to give you the love you deserve..”

“That’s my line..” Saito chuckled as the young man’s eyes finally opened.

“Aniki…?” He looked shocked.

“Taiyo..we’re free. This is Avi. He helped us.”

“At your service,” Avi bowed his head after wiping his eyes.

“Is he a bodyguard or something?” Taiyo sat up slowly.

“I’ve been a bodyguard a few times in my life.. but I’m a bit of a jack of all trades. And way better than a normal bodyguard.”

Saito began to laugh, holding his sides.

Avi chuckled before smiling, enjoying the sound of Saito’s laughter.

Saito finally stopped for breath, then looked thoughtful. He leaned close to Avi, whispering “Are you going to tell him?”

“That is up to you.”

Saito frowned, then looked at his brother. “Actually, Avi is a genie.”

Taiyo raised an eyebrow, then laughed. “Nice joke.”

“It’s true,” Avi nodded then pointed to his lamp. 

Taiyo’s eyes went wide. “You’re serious…”

Saito fought a smile. “Believe me, I freaked.”

Avi laughed, “I _have_ seen worse.”

“ _Really_? I practically wet myself, dropped the lamp and swore I didn’t need help.” Saito began to laugh again.

“Well, you’re the first to not want my help, but my lamp has been thrown, I’ve been attacked, I’ve been yelled at. It’s not a pleasant job, honestly..”

“Well, that all changes right now. No more assholes...unless I have a bad day.” Saito kissed him.

He kissed back eagerly.

“Are you coming back home now?” Taiyo asked quietly.

Avi looked at Saito, “Your house should be safe now. And I cleaned up afterward.. with magic of course, so there’s no.. messes.”

Saito gave him an appreciative smile. “Do you want to come? Or do you want to stay here and I visit or something?”

“Whatever you’d like. Though my lamp is probably safer with you than in a cave..”

“Definitely right.” Saito clasped Avi’s hand. “Still can’t believe you put yourself in danger..Wait, can genies die?”

“If we are far from our lamps for too long.. outside of that, it is still possible but we are harder to kill than a human.”

Saito nodded soberly, then leaned close again. In a low voice, he said “I’m really sorry about showing up here like that..”

Avi shook his head, “I’m just glad I was here to help.”

“I thought I was going to die and I wanted Taiyo to be your master so you wouldn’t get hurt…”

“Thank you,” Avi nodded. 

Saito squeezed his hand gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Avi was outside at the park when he heard a cold laughing behind him. He turned quickly with wide eyes, stumbling backwards. 

“Look who I finally found..” A man approached him.

“Get away from him!” Taiyo appeared protectively in front of Avi.

Saito came rushing toward the three. “Who are you?”

“The name is Ren. And you have my property.”

“Like hell. If you mean Avi, he isn’t anyone’s  _ property _ . He is my servant, however.” Saito growled.

“He is rightfully mine! He was stolen away from me!” Ren growled back.

“Sorry. Finders keepers.” Taiyo gave a thin smile.

Ren threw a hand out quickly. Avi’s eyes widened again and he shoved the other two out of the way. He shook as he was hit with a jolt of lightning.

“AVI!!!!” Saito grabbed for the genie.

Taiyo’s eyes suddenly started glowing and he hissed at Ren.

Ren raised an eyebrow, “Interesting.. but not good enough.” He muttered a spell under his breath and the lamp flew out of Saito’s pocket toward him.

Suddenly, Ren had possession of it and smirked at Avi. “Come here.”

Avi pushed himself up and slowly made his way to Ren. He knelt in front of him.

“You may stand.”

After Avi did, Ren lightly kissed his forehead, “I’ve missed you, my pet.”

“How dare you…” Saito was trembling with anger, his fists clenched. “Give him back!”

“I wish you’d get rid of these pests,” Ren waved a hand. 

Avi shook his head quickly, pain from ignoring a wish shooting through him making him fall back to his knees.

Ren rolled his eyes, “You’re still useless sometimes, aren’t you?” He muttered something else, vines growing to wrap around Taiyo and Saito. 

Avi growled and forced himself up, charging at Ren angrily.

Ren backhanded him quickly. “Looks like you’ll need to be retrained, my pet.”

There was a scream and a flash of light, then the brothers were glowing. Wings materialized behind them as they glared at Ren.

Ren sighed, “Alright. If  _ I  _ can’t have him, you can’t either.” Avi’s eyes widened as he recognized the spell Ren began speaking. Pain flowed through him suddenly, his body rapidly shutting down.

“You will not hurt him anymore.” Saito extended a hand, sending a burst of power toward Ren.

Ren fell back, going still.

Avi struggled to breathe, as he lay shaking on the ground.

The brothers knelt beside him, light streaming into him.

Avi soon caught his breath but his eyes were barely opened as he tried to look at them.

The light vanished and they looked at each other in shock. Each of them had a different colored stripe in their hair and wings that matched. 

Saito recovered first, grabbing the lamp and looking at Avi. “You need to rest.”

Avi shakily pushed himself onto his knees before focusing and disappearing into the lamp.

Saito clutched it close and looked at Taiyo. “We need to get home before someone shows up.”

Taiyo nodded and helped Saito walk.

When they arrived, they both passed out in the living room.

A while later, Avi woke, exiting his lamp cautiously. He relaxed when he realized where he was. He sat down beside Saito and gently ran a hand through his hair.

“Avi..?”

“Just keep resting,” he said softly.

“I’m scared. I don’t know what happened.”

“Seems like you unlocked your powers. Nothing to be scared of.”

“Powers?” Saito began panicking. “What are we?”

“I don’t know why your powers were locked, but you’re Fae.”

“Fae? What is that?!” Saito tried to rise, his panic growing.

“Shh, deep breaths. You’re alright.” Avi said softly. “A Fae is.. have you heard of Fairies? Similar to that but human sized. Magical people, graceful, elegant. I’ve only met a few in my life though, so I don’t know everything about them.”

“Elegant? Have you seen me run?” Saito cracked as he calmed. “Our parents..why did they never say anything?”

“Do you wish for me to find out?”

“You can do that?” Saito blinked.

“Magically, I can find out almost anything.”

Saito took a deep breath, then answered. “I wish to know why I was not told we were Fae.”

Avi closed his eyes. After a few minutes he winced. “They were on the run from.. someone? Wanted to protect you two.. You..” he trailed off. After a minute, he took a deep breath and continued, “You are the rightful heir to the throne of the Fae.”

“WHAT?” Saito went pale. “No..nonono.”

Avi stayed quiet, just squeezing Saito’s hand gently.

“This can’t be happening…” Saito laid his head on Avi’s hand. “We’re supposed to live quiet lives.”

“I don’t know about the Fae, but most royalty is allowed to step down. Or..” he sighed and looked away, “Or their line just stops, leaving them rulerless..” 

Saito took several deep breaths, then kissed Avi gently. “Just don’t leave me okay?”

“Never would.” He gave a small smile before adding, “The witches have been doing alright without a ruler. Though there was an evil man who took over and tried to control them, another witch took him down. So maybe the Fae would be alright without a ruler?”

“What is he talking about?” Taiyo muttered as he woke.

Saito swallowed hard, his eyes begging Avi for help.

Avi glanced at Taiyo, “Have you ever heard of the Fae?”

“Sanyo kept mentioning them when he was holding me. He was trying to bring something out, but I didn’t know what he was saying.” Taiyo frowned, then stared at Avi. “Was that..?”

“Your wings? They appeared because you are a Fae. I think he knew what you were and was trying to unlock your powers for some reason..” Avi sighed. “Probably to use you somehow. So I’m glad I took him out before he could.” 

“Is he alright?” Taiyo watched his brother tremble silently.

“Well.. you two are Princes of the Fae. He’s just in shock right now.”

“Princes?” Taiyo squeaked.

“I’m sure it’s overwhelming for you now, but it’s not as big of a deal as you’d think. I mean, it is important, but you’re still you. Nothing has changed, even if it seems like everything has..”

“We have wings, Avi! And I hurt that guy!” Saito began to pace.

“Well.. he does deserve it.”

“He made me so angry, treating you like a  _ thing _ .. But I might have killed him..Oh god, I killed someone!!”

“Shh. I know it’s hard the first time..” 

Saito began hyperventilating, sinking to his knees as Taiyo looked alarmed.

Avi held Saito quietly.

“I’m sorry..I’m sorry..” He babbled as he clung to the genie.

“It’s alright. Everything is okay.”

The Fae went limp, his head sagging into Avi’s chest.

Avi held him close as his mind wandered.

Taiyo excused himself and disappeared.

Avi stayed silent, not moving them off the floor.

After a few minutes, Saito stirred. He blinked as he realized what happened. “I’m such an idiot..”

“No you’re not,” Avi said softly. 

“You would think I’d have a better handle on things.”

“It’s okay. A lot has happened today.”

Saito nodded. “I guess I’m not a bad person for getting rid of a mean one. He  _ was _ trying to kill us.”

“You’re a great person, okay?” Avi kissed his cheek.

Saito blushed, a smile appearing. “I’m glad I was able to save you.”

“Thank you. He was.. one of the worst masters.”

“Now I definitely feel better. And I meant it when I told him you aren’t property. You’re a person. And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Avi said before going silent.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Avi tried to smile.

Saito’s eyes narrowed. “No, you aren’t. Talk to me, please. It’s not me, is it?”

“No, not at all,” Avi shook his head. “It’s just.. a lot of reminders of the past today..”

Saito quieted, nodding as his eyes stared at the floor.

“If only I’d never been trapped to this lamp..” He sighed. “Though, I probably wouldn’t have met you, so there is some good of it.”

“Wait..you haven’t always been trapped?”

“No. I was free once.”

“I thought..why can’t I free you then?”

“It probably has to do with the spell that was used.”

“I have to research then, I guess.” Saito’s jaw clenched. “It will happen someday, if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

“Thank you, but you should focus on your people instead..” Avi sighed, “It’s your duty.”

“I don’t even know anything about them! And why would they even accept me after so long? You’re more important. Hell, they may not even exist anymore!”

He nodded and slowly and quietly repeated, “Why would they accept me after so long..?” He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Saito, “The Fae live. But like I said, they may be fine without a ruler if you do not wish to take charge.”

Saito looked thoughtful, then gave Avi a smirk. “Let Taiyo do it. Keep him out of trouble.”

Avi chuckled slightly. “That is your choice to make.”

“Good. Now..” Saito stood and gazed into Avi’s eyes. “I wish to know where to find information on the spell used to bind you.”

Avi closed his eyes and focused, “There is one spell book that would have information on it.. and it’s with the only witch likely to be powerful enough to perform a counter..”

“Where are they?”

“A few towns over.”

“We go in the morning..unless you don’t wish it.” Saito spoke uncertainly.

“I.. I wish to be free of the lamp.”

“Then it’s settled.” Saito clapped his hands. “Now how about we watch a movie in bed?”

Avi nodded, a small smile on his face.

  
  


They were asleep when Avi thought he heard something. He sat up quickly, eyes widening when he noticed his lamp in the hands of Ren. 

Ren smirked evilly, “You’re mine now.”

“Leave him alone and I’ll go peacefully.”

Ren sighed and nodded, “Come on, Little pet.”

Avi stood and began following.

“Avi? What’s going on?” Saito sat up sleepily. As his eyes cleared and he saw Ren, he snarled. “Guess I screwed up. But I’ll make sure this time.”

“I wish you’d attack,” Ren said to Avi.

Avi fought the wish, pain spiking. “No..”

Saito extended a hand which was beginning to glow. “Don’t worry, Avi.”

“I wish you’d be a shield,” Ren smiled, then pulled Avi in front of him so he couldn’t fight it.

Saito went white, his hand shaking. “Avi..move!”

Avi tried to move away but found himself stuck. He hung his head, “Just shoot..”

“No, I won’t hurt you!” Saito scrambled out of bed, trying to get around the genie.

Ren stuck a hand to Avi’s back, “If I can’t have you..” he muttered a spell, light and pain shooting through Avi’s back.

“NO!” Saito screamed.

Avi fell forward, opening the line from Saito to Ren.

Saito ran forward, slamming a glowing hand onto Ren’s chest. “You should have killed me.”

Ren’s eyes widened in shock.

A spell suddenly sprang into Saito’s mind and he recited it numbly.

Ren tried to recite a spell but wasn’t fast enough. He shook for a minute before collapsing limply to the floor.

Saito stumbled, then fell to his knees at Avi’s side. “I will..save you…” He placed the still glowing hand on the genie, then muttered another spell. Light flashed through the room, then winked out as Saito fell backward.

Avi took a deep breath, shakily beginning to move.

Saito remained motionless, his eyes closed.

Avi used his magic, forcing energy into Saito for a few minutes before moving him to the bed. He sat down numbly, his body still weak.

“You’re safe..now.” Saito’s eyes cracked open. “Take care..of Tai--” He spasmed once, then went limp. His head rested against Avi’s leg, one hand barely clasping the genie’s.

Avi closed his eyes and began forcing all of his energy into helping Saito. He prayed he could access his old abilities as he continued working. Orange light surrounded Saito for a few minutes until Avi lost consciousness.

The next morning, Taiyo found them. He frowned, then made Ren’s body disappear. His jaw tightened as he covered Saito and Avi with a blanket, then left the room.

Avi weakly woke, trying to check Saito over.

He was breathing, but unconscious. His skin was cool to the touch. He gave no response to his name or anything else.

Avi went back to forcing power into Saito, ignoring his body’s protests.

There was a knock at the front door.

Taiyo answered it, his eyes narrowing at the couple standing on the porch. “Yes?”

“Care to tell us why very strong bursts of power have been detected in this vicinity?” The man asked bluntly.

“Uh..” Taiyo looked at them in fear.

The woman gave him a small smile then glanced at the man, “I know the source.”

“Friend or foe?”

“Friend. You should recognize him too when you see him.” The woman looked back at Taiyo, “We are friends, do not worry. You have someone, or two, who need healed, do you not?”

“How did you know that?” Taiyo’s eyes went wide.

“I’m a witch, and a necromancer. I’m good at reading energies,” she smiled. “My name is Andy.”

Taiyo nodded slowly, then allowed them in. “I woke up and they were unconscious from an attack…” He led them to the bedroom, then opened the door.

“Avi, dear, let me help,” Andy approached, light covering both Avi and Saito.

He looked up and stared at her in shock, “G.. Gansial?”

“Her name is Andy.” Taiyo corrected.

Her companion’s eyes suddenly flashed and a look of confusion appeared. “He..it cannot be..”

Avi looked up at him and his eyes widened further, “You two.. are reincarnations..”

“We are.” The man regained his composure, giving Avi a smile. “I am glad we were wrong.”

Avi looked back at Saito worriedly.

“He’ll be alright, don’t worry,” Andy assured before looking Avi over. “Your energy is the same, yet different..”

“I was taken, imprisoned.. I am no longer what I was. I’m a genie.”

Andy gave him a sad look, “That’s how you’ve survived so long..”

Avi sighed, “It’s been hard.”

Her companion tilted his head as he stared at Saito. “He is..a  _ Fae _ ?”

“Fae Prince to be exact,” Avi informed. “He just found out..”

“I know all about secrets like that,” Andy sighed before smirking, “But I’m surprised my dear prince has found his own prince.”

Avi blushed slightly before sighing, “We were actually going to come talk to  _ you _ .. You have information on the spell used to bind me.”

Andy grinned, “I think I know what spell you are speaking of. I’ll be glad to help you.”

Taiyo blinked, then shook his head. “I don’t understand any of this.”

“Avi…?” Saito’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” Avi smiled softly, then looked at Taiyo, “These two are the reincarnations of my adoptive parents.”

“Reincarnations?” Taiyo looked at the two, then took a deep breath. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Ren...did I succeed? Are you alright?” Saito clutched Avi’s hand in desperation.

“Yes. Ren is gone. I’ll be fine.”

“I was so scared..” Saito admitted. His eyes went wide as he noticed the others. “You aren’t taking him!” One hand began weakly glowing.

Andy’s companion tensed and shot her a look.

“Shh,” Avi gently took Saito’s hand. “They are friends. Actually, she’s the witch I was talking about. Turns out they are reincarnations of my adoptive parents..”

“ _ She’s _ the witch? The one that can free you?” Saito’s hand quit glowing, his voice hopeful.

“Yeah. She’s the strongest witch I know of, and it makes sense seeing who she used to be.”

“You’ll be free..” Saito grew wistful. “When are you leaving with them?”

Avi looked up at Andy. Andy shook her head, “I can do everything here, if you’d like? The question is.. do you want to still be a genie but free or go back to your past life?”

Avi went quiet, looking a bit lost.

“You deserve to go back to your old life. I will be happy, so don’t worry about me.” Saito forced a smile, then got up and left the room with Taiyo.

Avi had tears in his eyes, making Andy move closer and hug him. After a minute, she smiled and pulled away. “I know what to do.” She pulled out a notebook and began jotting down words. After a few minutes, she began speaking a spell.

Smoke appeared between Avi and his lamp but then it suddenly disappeared. “You are free from the lamp, yet you can go back to it if you wish. You have your powers of granting wishes, but you can use spells and revive again like you used to.”

Avi nodded slowly.

Her companion gave a small smile as his eyes cleared. “Glad this was a peaceful trip for once. I think there’s been a miscommunication between you and him though.”

Avi nodded, “Thank you. For everything. I really have missed you. I’m glad you found each other again and I hope this isn’t our last time together.”

Andy smiled, “I’m sure we’ll see you around eventually.”

She took the man’s arm and muttered a spell before disappearing from the room.

Avi went out of the bedroom looking for Saito.

He was packing cans of food into a bag in the kitchen while speaking to Taiyo. “Let me know when you get settled. I have faith you will be a great King.”

Taiyo nodded, tears in his eyes.

“Where are you going?” Avi asked softly.

Saito stiffened, his head shooting up. “You’re still here?”

“You really thought I’d leave you?” Avi looked a little hurt.

“I..You can be free. You don’t have to keep taking care of my stupid ass.”

“I want to be free  _ with  _ you.”

“ _ Why _ ? I’m nothing special.” Saito’s eyes dropped to the bag. 

“You’re special to me. And not just because you are a prince.”

“I..” Saito collapsed into a chair, his eyes filling with tears. “I want you to be happy. You deserve it more than anyone. And since Taiyo’s leaving and I thought you were gone..I decided to go back to the cave..”

“ _ You _ make me happy, Sai.”

“You’re such an idiot, Aniki.” Taiyo chuckled.

“Shut up.” Saito answered with a pout.

“Do you just not want to be King, or do you not want the royal life?” Avi wondered.

“I can’t rule anyone. And I’m certainly not worthy of being looked up to or anything. I deserve to be out of everyone’s mind..”

“I think you’d make a great King,” Avi said softly. “But again, it’s your choice.” He looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head, “I have some business to attend to, but I promise I am coming back. Then we can do whatever you want.”

Saito nodded slowly, rising to gently kiss his cheek before going into the bedroom.

Avi left the house, returning a few hours later.

Taiyo was nowhere to be seen.

There were muffled sobs coming from the bedroom.

Avi went in, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Saito quickly crumpled a piece of paper in one hand and scrubbed his face with the other. “You take care of whatever you needed to?”

“Yeah.. Come on, you were crying, I know something is wrong.”

“Why do you want to stay with a murderer?” Saito’s voice was quiet. 

“Are you talking about killing Ren? Because that was defending us, not murder.”

“No..” Saito tossed the paper to him.

_ Man dies from injuries sustained eight years before _

_ “ _ I’m sorry.. I don’t think you’re a murderer though. Do you want me to help?”

“I killed him! I tried to tell myself I’d just hurt him and he’d recover while I was jailed, but I can’t say that now, can I?!”

“Shh, it’s alright. Do you want me to help?”

“How can you help?”

“I.. well I do have magic..” Avi said quietly.

“You’d do that? Instead of leaving me like you should?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t deserve it..”

“I don’t know what happened, but I know you wouldn’t have tried to kill someone.”

“He tried to kill Taiyo. I dragged him into something I shouldn’t have and when it went wrong, Anri blamed Tai. He tried to shoot him and I stabbed him. I went to jail, he went into a coma and Sanyo took control of Tai.”

“So.. was Anri a bad person or a good person who made a mistake?”

“He was once my best friend, but he got involved with a bad crowd. After my parents, I didn’t trust Sanyo and turned to Anri for help. His idea was to rob a bank..”

Avi nodded, “Do you want to come with me?”

Saito blanched and shook his head rapidly.

Avi kissed Saito softly before vanishing.

He arrived at a morgue and spotted a covered figure. He went to it and uncovered the face, checking him over.

Scars of long healed incisions were visible, but nothing else.

Avi double checked the name on the paperwork before coating the man in orange light.

He suddenly arched his back, sucking air into heaving lungs.

Avi continued for a minute, healing up any damage he could find before turning to leave.

“Who..are you?” A raspy voice spoke from the table.

“Don’t worry about that. Just enjoy your second chance.”

The man nodded slowly.

Avi sighed and began speaking a spell to teleport.

“Did Saito send you? Tell him I don’t blame him.”

“He blames himself though..” Avi said sadly.

“It was my stupid actions that caused this. You tell him that.”

Avi nodded, “Alright.”

Anri gave him a small smile, then closed his eyes.

Avi disappeared, going to Saito and reporting to him what Anri said.

He began sobbing, his body shaking.

Avi held him close, “It’s alright..”

“You’re too good for me.”

Avi shook his head, “No I’m not, but I’m not going to argue.”

Saito chuckled through his tears. “You reconsidering going back to your parents?”

“They have their own lives now. But I wouldn’t leave you anyway.”

“Starting to think you like punishment.”

Avi chuckled slightly. “Though I am used to punishment, I wouldn’t say I enjoy it. But you are far from punishment.”

Saito looked up. “Okay, I’ll stop arguing.”

Avi kissed Saito’s forehead. 

“You really intend to stay with me?” Saito yawned, then rubbed his eyes. “Or is this just a dream that I’m going to wake up from?’

“I promise I will not leave you. This is not a dream. Though now that I’m no longer tied to my lamp, I do have some responsibilities.. but I will do my best to not let anything interfere with my time with you.”

Saito gave him a soft smile, then bolted upright as the door flew open.

“Give me the lamp!” A wild eyed man pointed at the dresser.

“Uh..no?” Saito raised an eyebrow.

Avi sighed, “The lamp will do you no good.”

“You lie! I heard what you told him! You grant wishes. Is it him? Do I become your master if he dies?”

Saito stiffened.

“I am no longer tied to the lamp. I do not have a master.”

“But you  _ can _ grant wishes!” The man produced a pistol and fired at Saito, the impact knocking the stunned Fae backwards with a grunt.

Avi rushed to Saito’s side, pushing energy into him. He looked up at the man, “What do you want?”

“Money. Power.”

Avi nodded and finished healing Saito. He stood and went to the man, “Alright. I’ll help you, just do not harm anyone else.”

The man looked at Saito, then Avi. “He’s not dead, but you are going to help me? I don’t understand..”

“I said I do not serve a master. I help of my own free will, so it does not matter if he lives or dies, in terms of my helping.”

“But..why would you help me?”

“Well, I am a nice person, but also like I said, so you do not hurt anyone else.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to hurt anyone, but I’m desperate.” The pistol shook in the man’s hands as tears began streaming down his cheeks.

“What’s going on? Are you just poor? Are you in danger?”

“My family is dying..and I can’t save them without money.”

“Take me to them, and I will see what I can do.”

“Re-really?” The man stared at Avi in disbelief.

“Really,” Avi nodded.

The man led him to a hospital. “My daughter is on the fifth floor.”

Avi nodded and followed him inside. Once in the right room, he looked her over carefully.

She was maybe six, pale under an oxygen mask. A machine was cycling blood around beside her, the tubes disappearing under the blankets.

“The doctors say unless I pay, there are no transplants available..” The man knelt and took one of the child’s hands tight.

Avi nodded and began pouring orange light into her. A long time went by before he nodded, the light disappearing. “She should be alright now.”

“Thank..you.” He stood and bowed deeply. “I’m sorry! I will turn myself in to the police now.”

“It’s alright. Unless you desire to get arrested.” Avi sighed. “I won’t turn you in.”

“But…” The man slowly straightened in confusion.

“Just enjoy your time with your daughter,” Avi headed to the doorway.

“If you ever need anything..” The man laughed slightly. “I’m Masato.”

“I’m Avi,” he bowed slightly before slipping out the door.

He started heading home, hoping Saito was doing alright.

Saito woke on the bed, one hand going to his chest. Noticing he was no longer injured, he nodded to himself. “One last time huh..thanks, Avi. Have a good life.” He pushed himself up, heading to the kitchen to grab the bag of food. He took a long look around, then headed for the door.

Avi opened the door, frowning when he saw Saito with a bag, “You heading somewhere?”

“I thought--he took you!”

“I helped him out. Doesn’t mean I’m staying with him. I told you, I’m not leaving you.”

Saito dropped the bag, running his hands through his hair. “You shouldn’t feel forced.”

“I don’t feel forced. I have other places I could go if I really wanted. Hell, I could go back to living in my lamp. But I  _ want  _ to be here with you.” He paused, “Unless you don’t want me?”

Saito froze, his eyes locking on Avi. “I  _ need _ you..Dammit, I’m so insecure! Why am I trying to sabotage this?”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Avi wrapped his arms around the other man.

Saito clung to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you sure you want me? I’m kind of a disaster sometimes..”

Saito chuckled. “Like I’m not? Do you  _ remember _ how we met?”

Avi chuckled, “I just worry that sometime I’m going to be too difficult for you to deal with. I mean.. you don’t even know everything about me yet..”

“I could say the same about you.” Saito murmured quietly.

“I don’t need to know everything to know I love you.”

“You just destroyed your own argument.” Saito’s eyes twinkled.

Avi sighed, “First there was Ren. Now this guy. How many times will you be hurt because of me? I don’t want you hurt more.. but I don’t want to leave you.”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t care if I die, as long as you are alright. And I have enemies too. They’re just all locked up. And my parents  _ were _ running from someone..”

Avi nodded, “Alright. I’ll stay here and protect you from your enemies and mine.”

“Only if you really want to..If it ever gets too much, I’ll understand.”

“Never leaving you,” Avi kissed Saito’s forehead.

The Fae smiled and nodded, resting his head on Avi’s chest.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


One morning, there was a knock at the front door.

Saito opened it nervously. “Yes?”

There was a boy kneeling, “Your highness.”

Avi walked out of the bedroom and raised an eyebrow. He then chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Saito paled and backed up, ramming into Avi’s chest. “No.No.No.”

“Shh, it’s alright. He is a witch, not Fae.”

Saito shakily closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. “I’ll leave you two alone then.” He turned and walked quickly out of the room.

After talking to the boy, Avi went to find Saito. 

He was flipping through television channels, his hand clenching the remote.

“Hey.. what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Where’s the kid?” He clicked the power button and tossed the remote aside.

“He left.” Avi sighed, “Are you sure nothing is wrong?”

“Just..got panicked. What did he want?”

“Just some business..” He sighed again. “Sorry you got panicked..”

“Not your fault. I thought something had happened to Taiyo.” Saito exhaled softly. “It’s just been awhile since he contacted me.”

“Being a King can be busy work.. I’m sure he’s just taking in a lot of new information on top of that.”

“You’re probably right. Breakfast?”

“Sure. I’ll cook.” Avi went to the kitchen and started putting together ingredients.

Saito stayed on the bed, eyes distant.

Avi brought the food in on a tray, laying it in front of Saito. He then sat down, staring at the bed.

“They want you to do something, don’t they?”

“Just go speak to them.. and have a celebration,” Avi sighed. 

“They want you. I’m glad. You should go.”

“No. I don’t want this coming between us.. I told you, I’m staying with you no matter what.”

“It’s fine. You deserve to see them.” Saito began eating.

Avi shook his head, “I haven’t been a part of them for thousands of years. I do not belong there..”

“Isn’t it what you wanted? To be free and be able to go back? You can’t tell me there is no one you miss. What about your parents?”

“They have the knowledge of my parents, but they are only reincarnations. They have their own lives to live, I do not wish to intrude. Everyone else I knew has long since passed.. Honestly, Andy should be Queen.. She has all of Gansial’s knowledge  _ and  _ defeated Seltain.. Maybe I’ll just pass it on to her..”

“I’m sure they’d like to see you though. You don’t want to be a King either?”

“When I was adopted, I knew it would be my duty.. There was no one to pass it to if I did not want it, so I just accepted it.” Avi looked down. “It’s not that I don’t want it, but I want you more. You’re the most important to me, and you don’t want to live that kind of life, so I will give up my duties to be able to stay with you.”

Saito swallowed hard. “That’s not fair to you. I chose to give up the throne, you didn’t. I just don’t want trouble..I don’t know if we would be allowed to be together. But you want it and I won’t stand in your way. You should go.”

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t allow us to be together..” Avi looked thoughtful.

“Avi, please. I want you to be happy. Go see your people.”

Avi’s eyes filled with tears, “Why don’t you see that you make me happy?”

Saito shook his head. “It’s a false happiness. You belong with your people, leading them and giving good advice. Not with a Fae who refuses to rule because he’s too insecure. So go. Be happy and forget about me.”

Avi sobbed, “You really  _ don’t _ want me..” He shakily stood.

Saito’s hands clenched around his silverware, but he remained silent.

“Fine.. I’ll go so I quit bothering you..” Avi vanished.

Saito let out an anguished scream, throwing the utensils across the room. He upended the tray, and threw the plate as he raged. Finally he lay sobbing on the floor, his arms wrapped around himself.

A short time later, the doorbell rang. Saito raced to the door and flung it open. “Avi? Avi, I’m so sorry!” He paused as a man in a white coat smiled at him and fired a dart into his neck. Saito stumbled back, falling as the world went black.

Avi wandered the forest feeling numb. He finally collapsed beside a tree. He sat there staring at the ground for a long time, ignoring the rain that had started soaking him.

“ _ Avi! I know you hate me now..I don’t even know why I’m doing this..But I’m scared of these people and I wanted to say I’m so so sorry about what I said. I know you won’t, but how I wish you would come and save me...NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! THAT HURTS!!! _ ” Saito’s voice flashed quickly, then cut off in a wordless scream.

Avi stood, focusing on Saito and teleporting to his location. He found himself surrounded by scientists.

Saito was still screaming faintly, other scientists determinedly using scalpels to cut into him. They muttered amongst each other as they collected specimens of organs and skin. Finally, he stopped and one of the scientists said. “We’re done. Dispose of him, then get that one ready.”

Avi growled and began attacking the scientists. He began quickly muttering spells, dropping several to the floor.

They tried to scatter, shouting for guards.

Avi took a few more down before the guards appeared. They began shooting but he ignored it and worked on speaking spells to take them down. He took a few shots by the time everyone was down. He moved slowly to Saito and began trying to heal him back together. When Saito was back and breathing, Avi used the last of his energy to get Saito back to the house before he collapsed. He stared at the red puddle flowing out from around him and gave a small smile, glad Saito was safe, before his eyes closed.

Saito shot awake, a scream dying in his throat as he recognized his location. He quickly looked down with wide eyes as he realized he was healed. A sob tore out as he realized what had happened. He’d gotten his wish..but Avi hadn’t stayed. The Fae lunged for the door, fleeing the house and disappearing.

A while later, someone appeared beside him holding an unconscious Avi.

Saito jumped, scrambling back until he slammed into the cave wall. “Why are you here?”

“I found him dead at one of the Branch locations.. Thought you two had gotten separated. I revived him for you,” she said softly.

“Dead?” Saito’s eyes filled with tears. “I got him killed…” He began to tremble, his eyes going unfocused.

“Shh, it’s alright. He’s okay now, just needs some rest.” Andy gently laid Avi down before going to Saito, “He loves you, you know. He’d die a thousand times if it meant saving you.” 

“I can’t have that on my conscience. I shouldn’t have wished anything. Take him away from me!”

“You’ll only hurt him and yourself by pushing him away..”

“I already destroyed my chance. It’s why we were apart in the first place. Please, just take him to safety. The witches want him back and he deserves to be there, not here.. I’m no good for him.” Saito bent his head and closed his eyes.

“Why don’t you just go with him?”

“Because I ran from my own responsibilities. I’m a coward and I get people hurt. He deserves happiness and I..can’t give that. I’m sorry. Please just take him and go.”

“Seems like you are a coward, but not just for the reasons you think. I think you’re afraid of getting hurt so you’re pushing away all your chances at happiness...” Andy assessed. “I’ll take him, but I won’t force him to stay with us. I know him well. He’s going to run off and disappear, wondering why you didn’t want him.” She gently lifted Avi and sighed.

“ _ I do _ …” Saito sobbed, wrapping his arms around his legs. “I want him so much, but I already rejected him. He won’t want me now.  _ I _ don’t want me!” He raised his eyes to her. “Kill me..”

She sat Avi back down and crouched beside Saito. “I’m in the business of raising the dead, not killing. But this might help?” She wrapped her arms around him.

Saito clung to her for a moment, then his grip started to loosen. “I figured that, so I fixed myself..” His words were slurring, his eyes blinking drowsily. “Just take him. Lie if you want, just don’t let him come ba-”

Andy shook her head and sighed, beginning to force energy into him. She worked for a long while, helping to get his body back to normal. 

Avi began muttering slightly in his sleep, tears beginning to streak his face.

One of Saito’s hand scrabbled around, trying to find Avi. He wasn’t conscious anymore, but his face was full of regret.

Andy sighed and teleported them both to Saito’s house, laying them in bed next to each other before disappearing.

Avi woke finally, looking around in confusion. He stared at Saito for a few minutes before standing and heading to the door.

“Don’t..go.”

“But.. you didn’t want me..” Avi whispered.

“I’m sorry..I’m sorry..You hate me now..but I’m sorry..” Saito began sobbing so hard his breath hitched. “I’m such a screw up..I should be dead and I can’t even do that right…”

“I don’t hate you, Sai.. Why would you think that?”

“You actually left. Then you saved me but didn’t stay. I’m such a shit person and I know I deserve it, but it hurt so bad. Your mom saved me, I don’t know why.”

“I only left because I thought you didn’t want me,” Avi sobbed. “And I didn’t even have the energy to bring myself back with you.. I saved you and sent you back here so you’d be safe. I was hurt.. I didn’t leave you a second time. Though.. I thought you were only apologizing so I’d rescue you.. Didn’t think you really wanted me..”

Saito’s sobs increased, his body shaking violently. He gasped for air, falling from the bed. He landed on the floor with a crack, his eyes closing. A trickle of blood appeared at his hairline.

Avi cried harder, moving to Saito and cradling him gently. He forced energy into him, trying to help heal him.

“Av..i, I didn’t mean it..just stay safe..” Saito’s eyelids were moving rapidly. “Don’t rescue..they’ll hurt…”

Avi held him close, continuing to pour orange light into him. “Shh, just rest.”

Saito quieted, one hand clutching Avi’s vest tight.

Avi wiped his eyes as he continued to hold Saito. He stared down at the other man worriedly.

After a few minutes, Saito stirred slightly. He panicked when he felt arms around him and screamed “Stop hurting me!”

Avi quickly let him go, his breathing quickening.

“I won’t tell you where he is! He’s safe and I won’t let him be hurt anymore…”

“Sai, you’re safe, calm down.”

“Avi? Avi, stay away! They want to hurt you but I won’t let them! I won’t let Branch have you!”

“Shh, you’re at home, don’t worry.”

“Are you real?” Saito’s pupils were large as he looked up at the genie.

“Yes, I’m real.”

Saito grabbed him in a death grip. “I didn’t mean what I said.  _ Please _ forgive me?”

“Always,” Avi nodded.

“You’ll stay?” His eyes were discolored and he held one temple with a wince.

“Of course. Just get some rest, okay?”

Saito gave him a shaky smile before losing consciousness.

Avi moved him to the bed and laid beside him, keeping a close watch on him.

He didn’t move aside from breathing for a long time, then he whispered “I will make everyone safe…”

“Shh, just sleep.”

Saito curled into Avi’s side and made a contented sound.

Avi closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, there was a clatter from the bathroom and a hissed “owww..”

Avi sat up quickly, “Sai? Are you alright?”

“Didn’t mean to wake you. Guess I forgot to buy aspirin. Got a wicked headache.” He popped his head out of the doorway.

“Come here, I’ll help,” Avi said softly.

Saito gave him an embarrassed smile, climbing onto the bed slowly. “I don’t want to make you feel like you have to. I don’t even know why it hurts.”

Avi coated Saito in orange light, working on helping his head. “It’s alright, I like helping you.”

“I feel like such a klutz.”

“You’re alright,” Avi laughed slightly before the light disappeared, “Are you feeling better?”

Saito brightened, nodding. “Thanks to you.”

“Good,” Avi smiled for a moment, then looked down, “I’m really sorry about everything..”

“You didn’t do anything. It was all me. So no apologies. What do you want to do today?”

“I just..” He shook his head, before glancing up, “Want to cuddle all day?”

“You mean it?” Saito’s eyes lit up.

“Of course,” Avi gave him a small smile.

Saito laughed happily and wrapped his arms around Avi’s neck, then kissed him hard.

Avi kissed him back and held him close, “Please don’t ever leave me..”

“I’ll even haunt you if you want.” Saito teased, then froze. “I didn’t mean…”

Avi chuckled slightly, “It’s okay. I just don’t want to lose you.”

Saito gave him a gentle kiss, then snuggled closer. “I will protect you.”

Avi cuddled against him, sighing contentedly.

Saito let his eyes drift close, then a face flashed in his head asking “Where is the genie? Tell us!” His breath began speeding up and his chest grew tight as he whispered “No..you can’t make me..”

Avi frowned, “Are you alright?”

“I won’t tell..I swore he’d be safe…” Saito’s eyes were unfocused.

“Sai? Tell what?”

“They want me to tell them where you are..but I won’t! Bastard scientists can go to hell!”

“Just don’t let them hurt you, okay?”

“I..” His eyes flashed white, then he began shaking. “Oh no...Avi, you have to run! They used me and now they’re coming…”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“They’ll torture you till you beg to die! I can’t let that happen.” He started a spell as the front door flew open.

Avi stood and grabbed Saito. He said a spell before Saito could finish his own. Saito disappeared from the room, then Avi turned and prepared to fight.

Several heavily armed men ran in, cold smirks on their faces. They aimed their weapons as two white suited men strode in.

“The tracker worked.” One clapped his hands as the other surveyed Avi.

“Bind and neutralize him.” They turned and were almost to the door when Andy’s previous companion appeared with another man.

“Going somewhere boys?”

The scientists snarled. “Get them!”

The other man at the door gave a maniacal smile and charged forward. Suddenly there was a white wolf ripping into the scientists as a giant white tiger stalked toward the troops.

Most of them glanced back at Avi as if trying to decide which order to follow. One however calmly shot the tiger several times, then approached Avi.

The wolf let out a howl of rage.

“Are you going to be good and come with us?”

Avi stared at the tiger, “Don’t hurt them anymore..”

“You really think you can save those freaks?” He left out a scream as the wolf pounced and ripped his throat out.

Avi rushed to the tiger’s side and began healing him, forcing orange light into him.

The other troops fled in terror as the wolf stalked closer.

The tiger reverted, the man groaning. Avi continued to heal him. After about ten minutes, he dropped his hands, “How did you guys know we needed help?”

“Helps to have witches as friends. They felt some weird power fluctuations and homed in on this address.” The man sat up slowly, then gave the wolf an annoyed look. “You move too slow.”

The wolf reverted with a sneer. “I was a little busy, Shere Khan.” He retied his red hair behind him, then surveyed the room. “Sorry about the mess.”

“It’s alright,” Avi said quietly. He picked up his phone and texted Saito that it was clear to come back. 

Saito materialized, then froze. “Avi?”

“Hey,” he smiled slightly. “They came to save the day.”

“This is only the start, Avi. They did something to me and if you stay, they will keep attacking.”

“It’s alright. I’m not leaving you.” Avi sighed, “Why do they want me anyway? Witch? Genie?”

“They only know about your genie abilities, I think.” Saito held his head. “It’s so confusing..”

“I’m sorry,” Avi said quietly. “I  _ should  _ go.. That way they don’t hurt you more.”

“Avi..” Saito gave him a desperate look. “I’m sor--” He stiffened, then fell convulsing to the floor.

Avi quickly cradled him and sent energy into him, slowly calming his body.

He lay in the genie’s arms, heavily comatose. His breathing was strained, his skin pale.

“Maybe you should come with us.” The tiger suggested hesitantly.

Avi looked up at him for a moment and nodded, “He’d be safer if Andy were caring for him..”

“Come on.” The wolf laid a hand on Avi’s shoulder, then closed his eyes.

In seconds, they were in a quiet infirmary. The wolf waved at Andy as he left, the tiger kissing her deeply.

“You were right. They were in serious trouble. If we’d been later..” He shook his head. “Tinkerbell isn’t doing well.”

Andy nodded and gently took Saito from Avi. She laid him in a bed and began working on him.

“It seemed like they used a tracker, but then he started seizing.” The tiger sighed.

Andy nodded, “Internal tracker.” 

“Will he be alright?” Avi asked worriedly.

Andy nodded, “Just give me a bit more time. I’ll remove it and heal him back up. And don’t worry, I  _ am  _ a doctor.”

Avi nodded slowly.

“Must protect..” Saito mumbled.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Avi said softly. 

Andy worked on Saito for a while longer, injecting him with a bit of medicine and removing the tracker. She healed everything she could find before sitting down and looking at Avi. “Believe me, I know what it’s like to have Branch after you.”

“Sai said they know I’m a genie, but they don’t know I’m a witch?”

Andy shrugged, “They’ll find out if they get a hold of you. And who knows what else they’ll turn you into..”   
  


Avi raised an eyebrow at her then glanced at her companion.

He growled softly. “Darlin..”

Andy sighed, “Sorry.. In this life I was born a necromancer and a witch. They proceeded to turn me into a disaster of a person.. I can shift, I’m a vamp, and I’m a zombie.”

Avi’s eyes widened, “They did all that to you?”

She nodded, “It’s.. difficult.”

Avi sat beside her and listened to her tell him more about Branch and their experiments. 

After a while she went quiet. He stared at Saito for a few before asking, “You always told me you’d tell me about my parents when I grew up.. I think I’ve grown up enough.”

Andy sighed and nodded, “Martinous and Karlon found you and your mother. She was dying and gave you to them to protect you.” Andy looked at Tet, “I do not remember the whole story, do you?”

He frowned, then his eyes glowed and he answered. “She was one of the warriors of the Vanara. She had been in a fierce battle and had been mortally injured. She recognized me and entrusted you to my care, telling me she had birthed you with a Jinn. I found out nothing further.”

“Wait.. I was part Jinn to begin with?”

“Yes. But it was not prominent, as you were in the form of a small cat and bit me.”

“A cat?” Avi raised his eyebrow.

“Yes. That was one of your forms. Like this incarnation.”

Avi looked confused for a moment, “So.. I’m a shifter? And a genie? But.. I am a witch, right?”

“I knew your mother well. She was almost as powerful as Lady Gansial. She raised many people and cared for any sick she found.”

Avi nodded slowly, “So.. am I just a cat? Can I shift into other things?”

“You have the ability to become whatever you wish.” The glow faded and Andy’s companion shook his head dizzily. “Never gets easier.”

Avi frowned and looked back at Saito. 

His face registered confusion, but he stayed quiet as he glanced around the infirmary.

Avi kissed Saito’s head gently, “Hey, feeling better?”

“Strangely, yeah. But where are we?” He ran a hand through his hair, then pushed him up to sit. His eyes narrowed as he recognized Andy.

“Their place, I guess? I just kind of said yes to coming so they’d help you..”

“Home sweet home.” Andy’s companion joked, kissing her cheek.

“Help me..?” Saito frowned, then he tensed. “Branch! They’re coming after you!”

“Shh, it’s okay.”

“They’ll hurt you..I have to get away so they don’t find you again!” Saito tried to climb out of bed, then grimaced.

“I took out the tracker and destroyed it, don’t worry,” Andy said softly.

“Tracker? They put something  _ in _ me?” Saito stared at them in shock.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “They’re like that sometimes..”

“You’re sure they can’t find him through me?”

“Pretty sure,” Andy smiled. 

He relaxed, giving Avi a look of relief. Then he paused. “You look like you got hit by a truck. Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?”

“I’m fine,” Avi tried to smile.

Saito scowled. “You’re an awful liar.”

Avi sighed, “Just learning some things about my past is all.”

“That good, huh?”

Andy’s companion cracked up, then whispered in her ear, “Oh, he’d fit right in here..”

Andy smirked.

Avi looked down, “Is it safe to go home yet? I’m feeling a little.. tired.”

Andy nodded, “It should be safe now. We’ll keep monitoring things and let you know if we find out anything important.”

Saito fidgeted. “Well, it was nice seeing you again. I don’t remember your names, sorry. But maybe next time, we can not meet during a disaster?”

“I’m Andy and he’s Tet. And yeah, that would be nice, unfortunately disasters are common around these parts.”

Saito gave her a small smile, then looked at Avi. “Ready?”

He nodded and took Saito’s hand before reciting a spell to take them home. He climbed into the bed and curled up.

Saito frowned, then cuddled beside him silently.

After a few minutes, Avi muttered, “I should hate my lamp, but I miss living in it.. Not that I don’t enjoy living with you, you know that’s not what I mean.. I don’t know. I’ve found out a few things and now I’m just questioning everything..” He sighed, “I’m not sure I’m even making sense anymore.”

“You could go back if you wanted. You don’t have to live like this..”

“I love you though, and I want to spend all my time with you. I don’t want to make you live in a lamp, you know?” Avi sighed again, “And I still never figured out what to do about the witches.. I barely belong with them anyway...”

“But I’m holding you back, aren’t I?” Saito sat up and carefully reached for the lamp. He rubbed it with a tiny laugh. “It was easier for you back then, wasn’t it?”

“Back then I was just a genie.. Not all this.. Life was never easy, but it was simple.”

“Do you regret meeting me?”

“Never. You were the best master I’d ever had and I love you.”

“I cause so many problems..”

“No. None of these problems are your fault. It’s all mine. If I wasn’t a genie.. But it’s not like I can just change what I am.”

“I caused issues with Ren. I’ve refused to use my abilities since. I probably could have escaped Branch, but I couldn’t think. I got you killed..because of my stupid issues..”

“It’s alright. I’m not upset about any of that.”

“How can you say that? YOU DIED! Because of ME!” Saito squeezed the lamp tight. “If Andy hadn’t…”

Avi shrugged, “I was just happy to be able to save you.”

“But..you  _ died _ .”

“Shh, don’t worry about it. Just focus on the here and now.. we are here and we are together and I love you.”

Saito clung to the lamp and cried.

Avi kissed Saito’s head and held him close. After a few minutes he chuckled slightly, “Have you ever wanted something as a pet you knew you could never have?”

Saito blushed.

“Come on, tell me.”

“A dragon.” He blushed harder. “Blame Taiyo.” He rose and crossed the room, then tossed a movie case to him. “Think I memorized it by day 15.”

_ How to train your dragon _

Avi smirked, “Want to see something cool?”

“I guess?” He looked wary.

Avi closed his eyes and focused hard. Soon he turned into the dragon on the cover.

Saito fell on the floor in surprise.

Avi looked up and smiled.

“How?”

“Apparently, I’m part shifter, among other things.”

“That’s what you meant about complicated..”

“Yeah.. apparently my mother was a witch, necromancer and shifter.. my dad..” he sighed. “Was actually a jinn.”

“So the lamp is natural?” Saito looked down at it.

“Well, I guess.. It took a spell to hook me to it, but it wouldn’t have been as hard as turning a normal witch into a genie. And I was free before the lamp..”

“Oh..So where are your parents now? They must be long lived right?”

“My mother died. I don’t know about my father.”

“I’m sorry.” Saito stared at the floor. “At least you had others.”

“I’m sorry..” Avi shifted back to his human form and hugged Saito. “I guess I was very young and my mother gave me to my adoptive fathers to save me.” He sighed, “I wish I could have saved your parents for you.”

“It’s okay. We weren’t really close, but Taiyo took it hard.”

“Still. You deserve to have a family.”

“I do. You.”

Avi gave him a soft smile, “Really?”

Saito nodded. “You’re my family. You’re all I need.”

Avi kissed him hard before wondering, “Do you want to take a little trip with me?”

“Are you sure?”

“Only if you want. I don’t want to put you in any uncomfortable situations..”

“Anywhere you go, I go.”

Avi smiled, “Tomorrow we go, then. Just for a day or two.”

“Good. Cause I’m beat tonight.” Saito yawned.

Avi kissed him and pulled him to the bed, wrapping him in a hug.

Saito snuggled close and hummed happily before drifting off.?


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Avi got up and got himself ready. He checked his clothes over and glanced at Saito, “Do you think now that I’m not a full genie, I should wear actual shirts? Or is just the vest okay?”

“I like the vest. But then I  _ am _ biased.” Saito smirked as he ran a hand over Avi’s chest.

Avi laughed lightly, “Vest it is then.”

Saito chuckled and finished dressing. “Wish I could get away with just a vest.”

“You totally could.” Avi smiled.

Saito looked thoughtful, then shook his head. “No, you’re the cool one here.”

Avi rolled his eyes, “I doubt I’m that cool.”

“Are you kidding? I feel underwhelming next to you.” Saito laughed. “It’s like when you drive up in the latest car to a new school, only for everyone to be more interested in a motorcycle.”

Avi wrapped his arms around him, “In my eyes, you outshine everything.”

Saito blinked back tears. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Where are we going anyway?” 

Avi smiled and grabbed a bag before taking Saito’s hand. He said a teleport spell and the two arrived in front of a large castle. 

“Castle?”

Avi nodded and opened the front door, “Yeah. I guess Andy comes and cleans it sometimes. But otherwise, it’s been empty for a long time.”

“This is where you grew up?” Saito stared in amazement.

“Yep. And it’s ours to enjoy as long as you want to stay.” 

“Really? You don’t feel weird about me being here?”

“Why would I?”

“Because..I don’t know. This is a part of your life before me, you might be uncomfortable sharing it..”

“This part of my life I’m comfortable sharing. It’s the middle bits that are sketchy.” Avi chuckled slightly. “But you said we’re family now.. so I thought I’d bring you here.”

“Did you ever think that night we’d be here now?” Saito shot him a grin.

He shook his head, “No, though I knew there was something different about you when we met.”

Saito snorted. “Different, as in  _ giant _ weirdo.”

Avi chuckled and kissed him. “What would you like to see first? There’s a large kitchen, library.. We could magically update the pool and fill it..?”

“How about the bedroom?” Saito wiggled his eyebrows with a smile.

He chuckled and led Saito to his room. It was large, a giant bed in the middle.

The Fae pushed him down on it, kissing him deeply. “Thank you for sharing your life with me.”

“You’re welcome. No one I’d rather share it with.”

“Sure about that? No long lost loves?” Saito gazed at him quietly.

“There was only one person I ever loved before you.. and it didn’t end well..”

Saito winced. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything..”

He shook his head, “It’s alright. The only good things in my past are my adoptive parents.. but with you, I have a bright future.”

Saito grinned happily. “To the future, then. Together.”

Avi smiled and kissed him. “So.. do you want to check out a festival tonight?”

“As long as I’m not a sacrifice or asked twenty questions.”

“You’re my guest, you’ll be safe.” Avi grinned.

“Then lead the way.” 

Avi took his hand and led him out toward the village. Stands were set up serving food and music was being played in the town square. Avi glanced at Saito, “What do you think?”

“This is amazing.” Saito was so busy looking around, he walked right into a man at one of the stands. “Sor-” He froze, stumbling back.

Avi caught him and looked at the man. He frowned, “I didn’t know you were a witch?”

Anri stood there in shock. “Sai? How?”

Saito blinked. “I’m with Avi...what the hell are you doing here?”

“I..I came to see my family.” Anri fidgeted as Saito stared at him in disbelief.

“Anri, where are the drinks?” Masato suddenly appeared and that did it. Saito’s eyes rolled back.

Avi caught him, holding him close. He looked up at them, “You two know each other?”

Anri reddened. “He used to be my familiar...Is Saito okay?”

Avi stared for a moment, “Okay.. a man who tried to kill Sai, is a familiar to Sai’s old best friend..” He nodded slowly, trying to grasp everything.

“About that,” Masato fidgeted, looking contrite. “I’m  _ really _ sorry..”

“It’s alright,” Avi said softly. “You were just trying to help your daughter.”

“I shouldn’t have shot him. I feel terrible about it.”

“Avi..?” Saito opened his eyes and shook his head. “Not a dream?”

“No, it’s not a dream. Apparently Anri is a witch and Masato is his familiar.”

“And somehow it just slips your mind to mention it?” Saito grabbed Anri’s jacket and glared at him.

The witch winced. “Supposed to be secret. Plus, I wasn’t exactly practicing when we were getting into trouble or I would have never gotten hurt. Forgive me?”

Saito released him, taking a deep breath. “I kinda had a secret too. But it was the kind kept from me.” He released his power, his wings fluttering in the breeze.

Anri whistled low. “I thought I was seeing things all those years..”

“ _ You knew _ ?!”

The witch shook his head. “Just got strange vibes off you. Weird fluctuations in your aura occasionally. Nothing concrete, so I thought my abilities were screwy.”

Avi just stayed silent, taking Saito’s hand gently.

Saito gave him a grateful look. “So what now?”

“Well, we can get some food.. listen to music? Dance a little? Eventually the King is supposed to give a speech.. but we have time.” Avi said softly.

“Food. Food is good.” Saito squeezed his hand as a little girl ran up to Masato. 

“Daddy!”

“Hey sweetie.” Masato swung her into his arms as an older woman appeared.

Avi looked her over carefully and paled. His breathing sped up and he took a step back.

“Avi? What’s wrong?” Saito stared at him in confusion. 

Masato kissed the older woman’s cheek.

“Mom, it’s fine. I’ll watch Melia.”

“Do... do you have any siblings..?” Avi asked Masato nervously.

The familiar shook his head. “Only child. Why?”

His mother smiled wistfully. “He was the only one I was ever able to have. He’s special in so many ways.”

Avi backed into Saito, feeling he was about to faint.

“Woah, maybe you should sit down. Are you sick?”

“I.. I need to go..” Avi tried to get away but failed.

Saito excused them, then crouched to see Avi’s eyes. “What’s the matter? Do you need to go back to the castle?”

“I..” he shook his head. “You remember when I told you my masters would.. use me?”

Saito grew concerned. “Yes. Which I still find so wrong.”

“A few masters ago.. She got pregnant.. and then wanted to wish the baby away.. I couldn’t bring myself to destroy it.. so I gave it to someone who was struggling to get pregnant..” he began sobbing.

Saito wrapped his arms around the genie. “I think that’s a generous thing you did.”

“ _ She  _ was the one I gave it to..” he shakily pointed to Masato’s mom. 

“You mean... _ Masato _ ? He’s yours?” Saito’s eyes went wide.

He nodded slowly, tears in his eyes. “I never thought.. I’d ever see the baby again..” he let out a small sob, “Don’t be mad at me.. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you...” 

“Why would I get mad? It’s a sensitive issue, and like you said, who could have thought you’d ever see it?”

“You’re not going to leave me, are you? I’m not just a dad, I’m a  _ grandfather. _ I’m so old..”

“You’re not old to me. And no, I’m not going to leave you. By the way, that little girl is adorable.”

Avi took a deep breath and nodded. He pushed himself up and went to the older woman. His voice was shaky as he asked, “May we talk?”

“Of course. Are you alright?”

“I don’t know..” he admitted before explaining his past and the situation.

She surprised him by embracing and kissing his cheek. “I always knew he was special. And  _ not _ from little old me. And his daddy was pretty ordinary too. Thank you so much for all the joy he’s given me.”

He gave her a small smile, tears still in his eyes. “Sh..Should we tell him?”

“Completely up to you. It’s your past, after all.”

“I don’t want to be an absent parent.. but I also don’t know if he’ll accept me..”

“He’s an adult now. All the heavy lifting is done. Plus you saved Melia. I’m sure he will accept you.”

“Thank you,” he bowed slightly. He went to Saito and took his hand, “Help me tell him?”

“I’ll try. Don’t know how much help I can actually be..”

“Just.. hold my hand and catch me if I faint?”

“Always.” Saito kissed him softly.

Avi approached Masato slowly. 

“Something wrong? You’re awfully pale.” He sent his daughter back to his mother, concern in his eyes.

“So.. as you know, I was a genie.. and I’ve had a lot of masters over the years..” he started. “Um..” he trailed off and looked at Saito. He then looked at the ground, “I was used a lot.. and one of my more recent ones got pregnant.. and wanted to get rid of it with magic..but I couldn’t kill it.. and so I gave it to someone else.. and..” he tried to stay calm. 

“Okay?” Masato looked puzzled.

“You.. were the baby..” Avi backed up a bit.

“ _ Huh _ ?” Masato stopped, realization dawning. “That’s why I can shift, isn’t it? No one else in the family ever could..”

Avi nodded slowly. 

“You saved me. Then you saved Melia..what are the odds?” Masato laughed softly. “I’m glad to meet you. Again. And Melia is going to adore you,  _ Grandpa _ .”

Avi looked up at him, “You.. accept me?”

“Some reason why I shouldn’t?”

Avi shrugged slightly, “Just didn’t think..” He shook his head. “Sorry, I’m new to this..”

“Doing better than I did.” Masato grinned.

A clock chimed in the square. Avi froze, “I’ve been so distracted.. What do I say to them?” He looked at Saito.

“What do you mean?” Saito squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“The people.. the speech..” 

“The new  _ King _ is going to make a speech.” Anri frowned.

“Can I just go back to living in my lamp?” He muttered to Saito.

“Think it’s a little bit late for that..”

He closed his eyes for a moment then straightened out his vest. He adjusted his jewelry nervously before moving away from Saito toward the center of the square.

Saito snickered quietly, then watched him with love shining in his eyes.

Avi took a final deep breath before speaking. “Welcome and thank you all for coming to the festival. A lot of you may not know me, but long ago I was adopted by Lady Gansial. I was presumed dead, but in fact, our enemies trapped me. I’ve been gone from you for thousands of years, against my wishes, but I am here now and will do my best to help our people. I look forward to working with the council, Lady Andaka who defeated Seltain, and of course, all of you.” He bowed slightly.

There was excited applause as Masato paled and Anri chuckled.

Avi moved back to the group, sitting down quietly.

“I’m a  _ Prince _ ?” Masato swayed in shock.

“Well.. technically yes.. but unless you are a witch as well, I’m unsure you’ll ever have to lead.” Avi answered softly. “Sorry..”

“That’s quite fine by me.” The shifter chuckled as Saito kissed Avi.

Avi kissed Saito back before leaning his head on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Avi began crying in his sleep. “Master.. I’m sorry. Please don’t..”

“Avi, hun, wake up.” Saito turned over and embraced him.

“I’ll be better..” Avi shook.

Saito patted his cheek. “Avi, wake up. It’s just a nightmare. You’re safe.”

Avi winced slightly before moving a bit. His eyes finally opened and he wiped his eyes, “Sorry. Go back to sleep.”

“Not until you’re calm.”

“I’m fine,” Avi tried to smile. “I think I’ll just go splash some water on my face..” he stood and headed to the bathroom.

Saito followed, wrapping his arms around his chest from behind.

Avi leaned against him. “Sorry for waking you.”

“Stop apologizing. You’d be doing the same if I had nightmares.”

Avi nodded, “I just feel bad about it.”

“Nothing to feel bad about. It’s part of the package.” Saito kissed Avi’s neck softly.

Avi slowly relaxed, “Thanks.”

Saito gave him a smile. “What should we do today?”

Avi shrugged, “Whatever you want.”

**_Time skip_ **

Avi was at the kitchen table, his head resting on his hand. He began dozing, his head almost falling into his plate.

Saito frowned and shook his shoulder.

Avi shot up, “I’m awake!” He looked around quickly and nervously.

“Avi, are you alright?”

He looked up and Saito noticed his eyes were unfocused. 

“I’m sorry, Master. I’ll be good.”

“Avi…” Saito’s eyes went sad and he wrapped his arms around the genie. “You can’t keep doing this. You  _ have _ to sleep more.”

“As you wish, Master.” Avi answered, unmoving. He soon began falling asleep again in Saito’s arms.

Saito blinked back tears as he held his beloved, cursing his nightmares.

After a little bit, Avi began moving again. He pushed Saito back, “I don’t care if you’re my master! You’re not hurting him!”

“Avi? Avi, it’s Saito. Wake up.”

“You won’t hurt Saito!” Avi began muttering a spell.

Saito winced as pain shot through him. “AVI! Wake…” He swayed, then crumpled.

Avi’s eyes cleared just slightly, “I told you not to hurt him..” 

Avi began pushing energy into Saito to heal him. After a little while, he passed out on the floor beside him.

Saito forced his eyes open, one hand flaring to life as he covered Avi in blue light. He struggled to keep it going, but finally it winked out as he lost the fight and passed out.

Avi continued to lay there unmoving. The last couple weeks of sleepless nights finally catching up to him.

After a long time, Avi finally began moving, his eyes clear as he woke. He looked over and froze, piecing together what he remembered. He shook his head rapidly and rushed to heal Saito. After placing the Fae on the bed, he slipped from the house.

Saito woke, his face falling as he noticed Avi’s absence. He slowly stood and headed for the shower. Once inside, he slid to the floor, glad the water hid his tears.

Avi swung on a swing at the park, feeling numb. He wanted to go back and check on Saito but why would Saito want him? All he ever did was hurt him.. Sai would be better off without him. He began crying. Everyone would be better without him.. He had to disappear so he couldn’t hurt anyone ever again.

A man approached with an evil smirk. Avi didn’t even notice him until the man attached something to Avi’s wrist. Avi looked up in confusion.

“You’re mine now,” the man grinned. 

Avi just nodded slowly and allowed himself to be led away.

Anri banged on the door. “Saito! Open the damn door!”

Masato nervously scanned the street as they waited.

The door finally cracked open, Saito barely visible. “Go away.”

Anri scowled. “Avi needs you. Let’s go.”

“I said go away! Avi and I are done.”Saito slammed the door.

Masato growled as Anri shook his head, then followed the witch back to his car.

Saito watched as they drove away, then curled into bed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, then vanished.

Avi nodded, granting another wish for his new master. When it wasn’t exactly as the man imagined, he took his cane and hit Avi hard in the side.

Suddenly the master was knocked away from Avi by a large blur. It coalesced into a massive snarling cat who rested one paw on the man as it blinked large gold eyes at the genie.

Avi looked up and shook his head, “I’m alright, just leave me.”

It huffed at him as a robed figure entered. “You’re an ass. But I owe you too much to do that.”

Avi growled, trying to push himself up. “How am I an ass?”

“You want to be left here? While Sai refuses to even open the door. You two really are made for each other.” The figure pushed back his hood and sighed. “Here I thought I was the troublemaker.”

Avi hung his head, “I hurt him.. He deserves better than me.”

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?” Anri glared, getting into Avi’s face. “He’s given up on everything. I was spying on him before I found you. He spent his time staring at pictures of you and sobbing himself to sleep. Now he won’t even answer the door.”

Avi’s eyes darkened.

“Doesn’t matter if you want to go back, you’re mine now.” His new master pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Electric shocks flashed through Avi’s body making him fall to the ground trembling.

The cat roared, biting off the man’s hand as Anri tore the item off Avi’s wrist.

The man screamed but with his other hand and his cane he managed to get the cat off of him. He approached Avi and Anri quickly, first hitting Anri to knock him aside, then beating Avi repeatedly.

Anri growled, reciting a spell as the cat stalked toward the man.

The man winced in pain from the spell as he began feeling dizzy from the blood loss from his missing hand. He fell away from Avi who was curled up and shaking.

“Kill him.” Anri pulled Avi to his feet as the cat pounced. “You are coming home. Maybe you can pull Sai’s head out of his ass.”

Avi barely nodded, his eyes struggling to stay open.

The cat padded over, his fur bloodstained. It shifted, revealing a wincing Masato. “Come on before this guy comes back to life or something.”

Anri spread light over both his companions, then murmured a spell. The three vanished.

Avi was coated in bruises, a few spots dripping blood. He tried to stay upright, dizziness washing over him.

Masato carefully laid him on the bed, then went searching for Saito. He swore as he returned, reporting the Fae’s absence to Anri, who scowled.

Avi pushed himself up slightly, “Check the cave..”

“Cave?” Both men stared dumbly at the genie.

Avi motioned them over and took their hands, he focused on the cave before saying a spell. They appeared inside, Avi leaning back against the wall of it weakly.

Anri turned in a circle, his eyes confused.

Masato cried out, running toward a huddled shape. He fell to his knees, touching it gently. Tears streaked his cheeks and he shook his head at Anri.

The witch clenched his jaw and approached. He let his light flare, then die. “Oh Sai..”

Avi stared at them for a few minutes before trying to make his way over. He cradled Saito, tears filling his eyes. He began forcing energy into him, orange light surrounding him. After a little while, Avi slumped over, Saito still in his arms.

Anri exchanged looks with Masato, then he recited a spell making Avi and Saito vanish. He and Masato took deep breaths, then also disappeared.

Avi lay still, his wounds scabbing over as the bruises darkened. His breathing was slow but steady.

Anri and Masato carefully took Saito from him, cleaning and dressing him before wrapping him in a shroud.

Avi woke slowly, his hands reaching out for Saito.

“He’s gone, Avi.” Masato gently hugged the genie. “Do you want to say goodbye?”

Avi stared blankly, his mind trying to figure out what to do.

“We’ll wait for you.” Anri led the shifter away.

Saito’s body lay on the couch, his uncovered face peaceful.

“I’m so sorry..” Avi muttered quietly. “Do you even want to come back? I could bring you back.. but you look so peaceful.. Maybe you’re finally happy..” He wiped at his tears. “I don’t want to take away your happiness.. but without you I know I’ll never be happy.. not that I deserve it anyway.”

Anri spoke softly. “He once told me you made him feel complete. Without you, he didn’t want to live. I think it’s why he..went to the cave.”

Avi nodded slowly and whispered to Saito, “Do I try to bring you back then? Or join you?” He stared as he weighed his options. After a few long minutes, he began pouring orange energy into him.

After a while, Saito sucked in a breath. Avi continued to pour energy for a few minutes before dropping his hands.

Saito’s eyes blinked open. He saw Avi and began sobbing, then panicked as he found himself bound. He began hyperventilating, eyes never moving from Avi’s face.

“Shh, deep breaths,” Avi said as he unwrapped Saito. 

“You...you left..you hate me…”

Avi’s eyes filled with tears and he began sobbing. He shook his head rapidly, “I love you. I left because I keep hurting you. I thought.. maybe you could move on and find someone who didn’t hurt you.. I don’t deserve you..”

“You’re the only one I want...But I wanted you to be happy! I thought it would be easier for you if I was gone. That’s why I went to the cave…”

“I just want you to be happy..” Avi said quietly. “But if I make you happy, I’ll stay. I’ll try my best never to hurt you again.”

“I don’t care about being hurt. I care about  _ you _ .” He looked at Avi. “You’re hurt…”

“I’m fine,” Avi tried to wave him off. 

Saito shook his head, extending a hand that coated him in blue light. Ten minutes later, it dropped as he tumbled forward.

Avi caught him and held him close.


End file.
